


Crash

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Non t-fic, The four are in a car accident and Virgil faintsI love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!HEY SO THIS LITERALLY HAPPENED TO ME A WHILE AGO, like all of it, except there were 2 people in the car instead of 4, and some other minor not important differences. THE SKINNY JEANS THO DID HAPPEN AND IM STILL SALTYTRIGGER WARNINGS: Car accident, no permanent injury but like… still car accident. Ambulances, fainting, crying, hospitals, but again no serious injury





	Crash

“You sure you don’t want to take off the hoodie?”

Virgil sighed. “I’m good.”

“It’s 101 degrees Fahrenheit, Virgil.” Logan deadpanned.

”I’m fine.” Virgil grumbled. “Besides, the car has air conditioning.”

The four had decided to take a drive for some fresh air and stress relief. It was a wonderfully sunny day…

In a Florida summer.

The others dressed properly. Patton wore a tank top, Roman wore a dress, Logan even wore a lighter shirt.

Then there was Virgil in his thick dark hoodie.

The obvious logic was to take off the hoodie.

But… he couldn’t.

When Virgil got his patchwork hoodie after being accepted… it became more than a hoodie.

He never took it off, except to do things like showering or laundry. Inside the house he could take it off, but outside…

He couldn’t rationalize it. He just felt like something bad would happen without it. The thought of removing the jacket made him irrationally anxious.

Besides, it was just a short drive in an air conditioned vehicle. What could happen?

…

It all happened so fast. 

One moment, Roman was driving them all back home. They were all talking, happy and carefree. Patton pointed out a squirrel in a nearby tree and Logan started talking about taxonomy. Roman jokingly chastised him for being a nerd while Virgil laughed.

It was so nice.

Until.

Virgil saw it first. He was sitting shotgun. He was looking out the right window as Roman made a left turn. There was a car coming. Fast.

Roman didn’t seem to notice the car barreling towards them.

A huge deafening sound of metal on metal preceeded a jerk and huge change in g-force.

It was all a few seconds. 

They all took a moment to process.

Roman yelled. “We’re in a wreck!” Before kicking open his door. Virgil and the other two evacuated the car.

The car was a crumpled mess, hit and totalled. Virgil was shot on adrenaline. He looked to his friends who were all standing and completely fine.

Patton began to cry, most likely from stress.

Logan informed them he would call 911 and pulled out his phone.

Virgil looked to the other car. The nice man got out and checked to make sure they were okay. Everyone was okay.

Virgil looked over to Patton who looked absolutely horrified. He walked over to his friend.

“Hey, hey, it’s all okay, Pat. We’re all okay. Every one of us. Logan’s okay. Roman’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay.” Virgil rubbed his arm soothingly as they waited for authorities to arrive.

Patton cried into his hoodie.

“Virgil, you might want to take that off.”

Virgil looked up at Logan.

“It’s hot.”

“I’m fine. Thanks, L.” Virgil gave a small wave and went back to consoling Patton.

Soon multiple ambulances showed up as well as police. 

“You guys alright? Any injuries?” One of the first responder’s asked. “Any knots or lumps on the head?”

The four felt their scalps to check, none of them found anything.

“Who was riding in the passenger’s seat?”

“Virgil was.” Logan informed and gestured to him.

Virgil blinked. “Uh, yeah me.”

Virgil then noticed the wreck. The impact point was on the passenger’s side.

“Would you allow us to take you in to make sure you didn’t sustain any injuries?”

“I’m fine. No worries.” Virgil said without even thinking. 

He didn’t even noticed he was shaking.

Another worker noticed him looking faint. “You want to stay in the ambulance for a bit? It’s pretty hot out here.”

Virgil nodded, breathing heavier.

He took a single step and-

Everything blinked out of existence for a second.

“Virgil?”

Virgil heard his name called a couple times as he struggled for consiousness.

He saw… the sky. He was lying on his back on the cement.

Ouch.

He tried looking around. The first worker they talked to was behind him, holding him up. He must’ve fell back into him. Patton and another first responder were huddled around him. Patton looked terrified.

Virgil couldn’t speak. He was too busy trying to breathe. 

“Sir? Sir. Are you okay? Can you speak?”

Virgil tried to nod but couldn’t, it’s like every ounce of energy was solely focused on keeping him breathing, he couldn’t do anything else.

“Remove the jacket.”

No!

Patton removed his hoodie.

LOGICALLY it made sense. LOGICALLY it would help with heat exhaustion.

AND YET!

Virgil couldn’t even lift his arm to try and grab it back.

“Virgil can you hear me? Tell me!” Patton cried.

Virgil wanted to assure him he was okay… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t speak, all he could do was move his eyes around.

He saw the workers nod to two other people who rolled in a stretched. Before he knew it, he was wheeled into the ambulance, his three friends outside. 

The people inside knew what they were doing. He soon found himself in a neckbrace.

Eventually, he found his breath and his voice.

“I’m… okay.”

“You can speak. Tell me, do you feel any pain? Where?”

“My… neck, I guess.”

“You fainted, we need to make sure you don;’t have any brain damage.”

Brain damage? Like he needed anymore reason to be anxious.

“We need to check your legs.” The worker informed as he struggled to lift the legs of his skinny jeans. 

“Sorry about this.” 

Before Virgil could ask what he meant, the worked took a knife and cut open his skinny jeans to check over his legs.

Those were his favorite skinny jeans!

God dammit.

The whole ride probably took only ten minutes, but it felt like hours. He answered dozens of worrying medical questions, all the while terrified.

What if he had brain damage? What if he hurt his spine?

But more importantly…

What abotu Patton? Logan and Roman? What about them?

Patton must feel terrified. They’ve always been close, and considering he almost cried when Virgil coughed after inhaling some coffee by accident, Virgil couldn’t imagine how scared he must feel.

And Logan. Logan liked to pretend he didn’t have emotions, but when things were out of his control, he got really worried and anxious. Virgil knew how that felt.

And Roman… Roman was driving.

Roman must be blaming himself. Virgil knew Roman all too well. Of course he’d beat himself up about it. All Virgil wanted was to assure them that he was okay.

Virgil found himself rolled into the hospital. He went through x rays and check ups, all without his family there. Most likely they were in the waiting room.

Virgil could imagine Logan trying awkwardly to comfort a crying Patton as Roman stewed in his own guilt.

If only he could let them know he was okay!

Virgil sighed, left alone in his hospital bed. An iv on one hand and a heart monitor on the other. Stripped of his hoodie… and his jeans, he laid in his sucky hospital gown and waited.

…Finally. Finally! He was allowed to have visitors.

“There’s people outside to see you. Would you like to let them in?”

“Yes!” Virgil exclaimed.

Patton was the first to come in. He rushed to his side immediately as the other two came in.

Logan kept his composure, though it was clear he was worried.

Roman looked like he felt awful.

“Kiddo! Oh my goodness, are you okay? I was so worried!”

Virgil could tell he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and he had tear tracks all the way down his face.

“Guys, I’m fine. And Roman.” Virgil commanded Roman’s attention. He looked like he might cry. “I don’t blame you. Don’t feel guilty.”

Roman gave an incredibly pathetic attempt at denial. “I- I… didn’t feel… guilty!”

“Cut the shit, Ro. I know you. I love you, you idiot. So trust me when I say I don’t blame you.”

Virgil smiled when Patton didn’t even scold him for language.

“Aw, am I allowed to say shit when I’m in the hospital?” Virgil smirked at Patton.

Patton smiled back and sniffled. “You’re hurt so… I give you a pass.”

“Man I should take advantage of this. Ffffffffffff-”

Patton giggled and covered his ears. “No! That’s a really bad word!”

“Fffffffffudge.” Patton laughed and Virgil grinned at that.

“Virgil.” Logan cleared his throat. “I am very glad you are okay. But, I must say, you are aware this is partially your fault?”

“Logan!” Patton scolded.

“Why wouldn’t you take off the hoodie. It’s 101 degrees, no one should be out in garments that thick anyway-”

“Logan!” Patton shouted again.

“Is it okay?” Virgil blurted.

“What?”

“Is the hoodie is okay? do you have it?”

Logan looked at him confusedly. “Yes, we just got it back from the EMT’s.”

Virgil sighed in relief. 

“Why do you care about a piece of cloth, Virgil?”

“It’s more than a piece of cloth!” Virgil shouted.

“What do you mean, Doom and Gloom?” Roman inquired.

“You guys gave that to me when you finally accepted me… When you stopped seeing me as the scary school bully and more of a.. friend. I never go outside without it and after time… I just couldn’t take it off. I can’t explain it.” Virgil trailed off, a little embarrassed.

“So.. it’s a comfort item. With sentimental value?” Logan clarified.

“That’s probably the best way to describe it.” Virgil agreed. “This is the first time I’ve been out of the house without it on since.”

“Aw, kiddo.” Patton cooed and gave a light hug, avoiding the medical equipment. 

“…That’s still no excuse to put your health in danger, Virgil. We were all worried sick-”

Roman put a hand on his shoulder. “Let it go, Teach.”

“Will you guys keep me company till I’m discharged?” Virgil asked, already knowing the answer.

All three responded at once. “Of course.”

Although the IV was annoying, and the heart monitor going off every 5 minutes kept startling him, Virgil felt relatively at peace.

His family was there. All of them. There for him. Patton kept them entertained with jokes, Logan gave some interesting insight into some of the medical equipment Virgil was seeing, and Roman’s antics made them all laugh.

So in that day, Virgil was in a car wreck, fainted, rolled into a hospital, and was stripped of his comfort item.

But… Virgil wouldn’t consider it a bad day.

Oh, except for the skinny jeans. Virgil was pissed about that.


End file.
